


Isn't it Wonderful?

by spocketlaine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocketlaine/pseuds/spocketlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will never give this moment up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't it Wonderful?

You were shocked. You really were. You never expected this to happen. From all the radiation you’ve been exposed to, you thought that this is going to be impossible.

You can’t really believe that this is happening to you, to the both you. Never in a million years would you have seen this coming.

You’re pregnant.

You covered your mouth with your hand. The tears are threatening to fall, and you don’t care. You let slide down your cheeks and you finally cried.

You cry because you always hoped to have a child. You cry because you don’t have to see him look enviously at John and Rose with Casey. You cry because finally, finally he can have what he always wanted. You cry because you’re just so so happy.

You heard the door to your apartment and you knew he was here. 

“Jade, I’m back,” you heard him call out to you. You wanted to greet him, but you can’t stop crying.

“Jade?” he’s looking for you and you still can’t stand from where you are sitting on the toilet cover.

“Jade, where are you?” he started getting worried and you really should be showing yourself to him. So you forced yourself to move.

You found him in the bedroom.

“Ja- there you are. Jesus, Jade. Don’t scare me like that,” you can hear the relief from his voice but you knew he noticed the tears from your face. 

“Wait,” he started, “Have you been crying? Fuck, who did it? Tell me who made you cry and I will fucking break his head open. He shouldn’t have messed with a Strider. He better be pre-“

You interrupted him with a hug. You buried your face on his chest and softly said what you’ve been crying about. He didn’t seem to hear it.

“Oh hell no. What kind of piece of shit would do this you? I will fucking kill hi-“

“I’m pregnant, Dave,” you shouted while still having your face buried on his chest.

“What?” he sounded so incredulous.

You looked up to him and said again, “I’m pregnant,”

“You’re not joking, are you?” 

You shook your head and smiled. You watched him stare at you dumbly and slowly his mouth formed a grin.

He took you by the waist and twirled the both of you around. You produced a gleeful laugh and he laughed along with you. He brought you back to the ground and you took his sunglasses. You could just see the happiness from them.

“We’re having a kid,” he told you. You nodded.

“We’re having kid,” he repeated and you nodded again.

“We’re having a kid,” he repeated again. You were about to tell him that he was repeating, but you couldn’t.

He took you in his arms and kissed you fully. You were taken by surprise a little, but you kissed back.

And you can feel the happiness coming from him and you smile as you kiss.

You’ve never been happier in your entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what the radiation thing is, well. I have this headcanon sort of thing that since Jade was exposed to a big amount of uranium, the radiation from it could have caused her to be infertile and probably have some kind of cancer.
> 
> I dunno, that's just me


End file.
